


Fixing Things

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Maximoff feels, Reconciliation, You'll see what I mean, also some GamQuick, only a bit tho, somewhat inspired by AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Pietro gets injured, Magneto tries to fix things.





	

Loud.

 

The first thing he noticed was some loud voices chattering incomprehensibly, too much muffling for him to understand.  His eyes cracked open and he had to blink a couple of times before they settled to the brightness of the room.

 

“He’s awake.” a woman whom he recognised as Wanda spoke.

 

He shuffled, groaning at the sudden sting of pain crossing his torso and he gritted his teeth to bear it as he looked up into the faces of two extremely worried looking people.

 

Wanda and his father.

 

“Pietro…” his father, Erik, sighed, cupping his cheek, “I am very sorry I arrived late.  Charles and I--”

 

Pietro cut him off, turning his head, “It’s okay.  Mutant business.  I understand.  It’s the usual.”

 

“Anyway, Wanda contacted me on-site, told me you were shot by one of the Ultron bots, taken by surprise.” Erik explained, “I rushed over as soon as I could, helped stop Ultron.  But I was too late.” he paused for a second as if the words carried literal weight, holding him down, “The bullets ruptured your body to an extreme level, it’s a wonder you survived, but Wanda managed to put pressure on your wounds and help.”

 

Pietro turned to his sister, “Thank you.”   
  


“No need to thank me,” she modestly replied, “I was a bit of a pathetic wreck.  If it wasn’t for Cap telling me what to do, it would’ve gone another way.”

 

The speedster took her hand, “But it didn’t.  You did well.”

 

“I am glad you’re okay.” Magneto said, taking Pietro’s free hand only for him to pull away.  Erik frowned, disheartened, “I know you think I do not care, Pietro, but I do.  And I’m willing to be a good father to you if you’ll let me try.”

 

Pietro retorted, “And how many times have you promised that and broken our hearts, huh?”

 

“Pietr--”

 

The silver haired individual interjected, “I don’t want your excuses, father.   After everything, which includes you  _ literally  _ murdering me once, do you actually think your words mean anything?”

 

There was a moment of silence where it hit Pietro that the outburst he had just had did not leave him feeling any better.  In fact, it made him feel even worse.

 

“I see.” two simple words escaped Magneto, and yet they revealed more about his emotional state than anything about his cool, calm demeanor, “Perhaps I should leave if you feel that way.”

 

Then Magneto got up to go, and Pietro couldn’t help but call out,  _ “Wait!”  _ before explaining as Erik turned back around, “I’m sorry, what I said was harsh.”

 

“Harsh, but true.” Erik confessed, “If you do not want me in your life, you do not have to have me.”

 

Pietro sighed, “It’s not that I do not want you.  In fact, I miss you.  And I should hate you and Lord, I want to.  I want to hate you but I cannot.  You are my father, after all.”

 

“Pietro… I wish I could fix things between us.” Erik admitted as he sat back down, “I’ve said things, done things that I regret.”

 

Pietro retorted, “There is one thing you  _ haven’t  _ done.” he paused, “Apologise.  You haven’t apologised.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry.” Erik sincerely uttered, taking his son’s hand and squeezing it, “I understand if you do not want me in your life, my son, but I want to make things right.”

 

Pietro nodded, “I’ll give you a chance.”   
  


“This is lovely and all…” Wanda began, “But Pietro has someone else who wishes to see him, besides my sons, Luna and Lorna, of course.”

 

Pietro looked confused, “Luna?”   
  


“Crystal is bringing her over this afternoon.” Wanda announced, then went over to the room’s door to talk to someone.

 

Gambit then walked in, huffing, “Thank God yo’ sister let Remy in.  Damn doctors don’t count me as family.”

 

“Since when?” Pietro grumbled, “I’ll kick their arses.”

 

Remy walked over and kissed Pietro on the forehead, “You ain’t gonna check out on me now, speedy, are you?”

 

“I’ll try not to.” Pietro replied, “Love you, Remy.”

  
Remy smirked, “Love you too, ya idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks so bad.


End file.
